SHADOW ZONE
by noovember
Summary: Widziałam w Internetach obrazki tzw. shadow!Malik & shadow!Altair. Nie byłabym dobrą fanką gdyby nie napisała coś o tym, prawda? Jest krótko. Obiecuje. Have fun XO XO


A/N: Widziałam w Internetach obrazki tzw. shadow!Malik & shadow!Altair. Nie byłabym dobrą fanką gdyby nie napisała coś o tym, prawda? ^_^

**SHADOW ZONE**

- Ma-Malik, błagam Cię. Zostań- - jęknął Altaïr łapiąc przyjaciela za dłoń. Malik strzasnął go z ramienia i spojrzał na niego jak na coś obrzydliwego. Syn Niczyj skulił się pod srogim wzrokiem.

- Kontynuuj. - zaśmiał się okrutnie A-Sayf. Złapał kolegę za brodę, zwracając go w swoją stronę.

- Proszę, musisz mi pomóc. Nie możesz zostawić mnie samego. - jęknął bałaganie Altaïr. - Zginę jeśli mi nie pomożesz.

- Oczywiście że zginiesz beze mnie. - zaśmiał się okrutnie A-Sayf. Ścisnął mocniej szczękę Altaïra. - Spójrz jak to się robi.

Malik był jak zwykle bezlitosny dla przyjaciela. Ten stał skulony w kącie, gdy A-Sayf ruszył na przeciwników. Altaïr zasłonił oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć jak Malik masakruje żołnierzy. Ten czerpał nieczystą przyjemność z rzucania się w wir walki i okaleczanie przeciwników, często skazując ich na powolną śmierć w męczarniach. Dopiero unurzany w krwi, śmiejąc się jak demon, z szaleństwem w oczach, Malik był spełniony. Nigdy nie poruszał się podczas walki z taką gracją jak Altaïr, jego siłą była brutalność, brak lęku, brak skrupułów.

Altaïr spojrzał spomiędzy palców na izbę. Pięciu żołnierzy leżało na ziemi; tylko dwóch zginęło od razu: jeden od dekapitacji, drugi przeszyty własnym mieczem na wylot. Pozostała trójka jęczała z bólu, okaleczeni tak mocno że jedynie mogli powoli umierać, nie mogąc liczyć na miłosierny cios od Malika.

- Mówiłem żebyś patrzył, czyż nie? – zapytał ostro A-Sayf a Altaïr skulił się w kącie ze strachu. Nie chciał denerwować Malika, szczególnie kiedy jego emocje jeszcze nie opadły po walce.

- M-Mal—BRACIE PROSZĘ! – krzyknął Altaïr, gdy Malik złapał go za przód szaty i rzucił na zakrwawioną podłogę.

- Nie chciałem Cię rozzłościć. Proszę, wybacz mi. – jęknął Syn Niczyj próbując wstać. Malik kopnął go w brzuch, posyłając go z powrotem na ziemię.

- Za późno na to. – odpowiedział A-Sayf i wbił swój miecz w podłogę obok ucha Altaïra. Ten skulił się na ziemi obawiając się, że Malik pobije go. Ibn-La'Ahad zasłużył sobie na każde bicie; po prostu nie umiał zamknąć jadaczki kiedy A-Sayf był w złym humorze. Zamiast cieszyć się, że Malik w ogóle chciał się z nim przyjaźnić, Altaïr robił wszystko źle: mówił nieodpowiednie rzeczy, nie umiał słuchać. Czy Malik tak wiele od niego wymagał? Nie, chciał czasami aby przyjaciel rozumiał go bez słów.

- Proszę, zlituj się. – jęknął Altaïr gdy Malik ścisnął jedną dłonią jego szyję na jabłku Adama.

- Skończ z ujadaniem. Jesteś żałosny. – warknął nisko A-Sayf. Zerwał z przyjaciela spodnie i wziął go pomiędzy świeżymi ciałami, w kałuży krwi, jak barbarzyńca gwałcący kobietę po zabiciu jej rodziny i spaleniu domu.

Malik nigdy nie był specjalnie brutalnym kochankiem. Chciał jedynie, aby Altaïr leżał pod nim i nie odzywał się nieproszony. Takie stosunki najczęściej miały miejsce na misji, gdy A-Sayf był na haju emocji z gonitwy, polowania, zabicia kogoś. Zaciągał często Altaïra w ciemne, brudne alejki i brał pod murem od tyłu, pieprząc go jak wściekłe zwierze.

Gdy mieli więcej czasu, a Malik nie był napompowany wściekłością, ich zbliżenia były pełne uczucia bliskości, długich pieszczot i pocałunków. Sam stosunek był wolny i delikatny, niemający w sobie nic z okrucieństwa. Dla tych chwil, Ibn-La'ahad mógł znieść każde upokorzenie.

Altaïr objął plecy przyjaciela gdy ten pieprzył go na ziemi. Malik pocałował go, gryząc przyjaciela w dolną wargę. Syn Niczyj zwinął się pod Malikiem w ekstazie.

- Och,_** tak**_! - krzyknął Altaïr na skraju orgazmu. A-Sayf zasłonił mu usta dłonią, aby nie słyszeć ani słowa więcej od niego. Syn Niczyj przestał widzieć wyraźnie. Och, to wszystko było złe, naganne. Nie powinni tego robić, ale jak Altaïr mógł odmówić swojemu jednemu przyjacielowi? Dzięki Malikowi inni Nowicjusze przestali doręczać Syna Niczyjego z powodu bycia pół krwi chrześcijaninem, posiadania dziwnej umiejętności nazywanej "wzrokiem orła", dlatego bo wszystko przychodziło mu łatwo, a Al Mualim przymykał oko na jego wyskoki.

Gdy Altaïr zaczął przyjaźnić się z Malikiem nikt już nie zaczepiał go. Wszyscy bali się nieobliczalności A-Sayf: w jednej sekundzie spokojny, w następnej… był **tym** drapieżnikiem. Czasami Ibn-La'ahad obawiał się, że nie przeżyje któregoś z tych okrutnych stosunków. Wystarczyło nie stawiać się i to nie było takie złe. Mógł trafić gorzej: na kogoś starszego kto czerpałby przyjemność z bicia i okaleczania go – widział Nowicjuszy tak traktowanych.

Malik stwardniał w uścisku Altaïra i ze stłamszonym jękiem doszedł w przyjaciela. Syn Niczyj spazmował w ekstazie, dochodząc w jękach bólu. A-Sayf leżał na nim dłuższą chwilę zanim wstał i poprawił na sobie ubranie.

- Będę czekał w biurze. Posprzątaj tu. – warknął Malik wyciągając miecz z podłogi. Wyszedł z izby nie oglądając się za siebie. Altaïr z westchnieniem ulgi rozejrzał się wokoło. Jeden strażnik musiał umrzeć w trakcie gdy chłopcy kochali się. Dobił jednego z umierających mężczyzn.

- To ja jestem szczęściarzem… wiesz o tym, prawda? – jęknął słabo drugi ze strażników, gdy Altaïr podszedł do niego, aby dobić go. Chłopak spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Ja… ja umrę… a ty zostaniesz- zostaniesz z **nim**. – zacharczał z trudem mężczyzna. Syn Niczyj przełknął mocno. Nie, jego życie nie było takie złe. Mógł być sierotą sprzedaną przez jakiegoś nikczemnika do burdelu. Mógł dawno temu skończyć martwy, ukamienowany przez mieszkańców Masjafu za bycie zbyt europejskim.

- To demon. Będzie Twoim końcem. - powiedział strażnik nim Altaïr przeszył go mieczem.


End file.
